The Hand You're Dealt
The Hand You’re Dealt, by ElrodW, is the story of what happened to Valerie Hinson (Card Trick) after the fight with the Lakota snake demon. It was published on 2017-09-25. It takes place from 2012-09-XX to 2016-09-XX. It directly follows Would the Last One Out Please Turn Out the Lights. There is currently no next story. Events 2012-09-XX Red Level, ARC All efforts to restart Card Trick from her comatose state have failed. She’s going to be put into suspended animation. 2014-09-XX ARC New management decides to thaw out Valerie Hinson (Card Trick) and try again. 2014-10-XX They attempt to revive Valerie Hinson (Card Trick) from cryogenic freeze. The procedure runs into multiple problems, including a hint of Mythos magic. Eventually they get her stabilized, but there are still issues. They call in several experts from Whateley. The verdict is that she’s doing something that was thought impossible: she shows signs of age regression and demanifesting her power set. The director classifies the entire case. 2014-11-XX They decide to treat Valerie Hinson (Card Trick) like a new-born infant, since that appears to be her brain age. 2015-01-XX Valerie Hinson (Card Trick) has regressed to a physiological age of 11 and a half. She is progressing in brain function. 2015-06-XX Kayda Franks comes in to check on Valerie Hinson (Card Trick), but it could have been worse. 2015-11-XX - - > Whateley Academy ARC management discusses Valerie Hinson (Card Trick)’s case with Headmistress Carson. They decide she needs a new identity and a set of parents. The first is easy, the second might be impossible. 2016-06-XX Whateley Headmistress Carson joins the ARC staff for a conference on Valerie Hinson (Card Trick)’s case. No joy on finding parents. Later, the Assistant Dean of Students, Elaine Claire, asks Jake and Vanessa Barton if they’d consider taking her. After some discussion, and some discussion with their neighbor, Mrs. Cody, they decide to take her. Characters In order of appearance *Card Trick - Valerie Hinson - Sioux Falls League, badly injured in fight with Lakota Sioux demon. *Dr. Paulson - Doctor at ARC *Dr. Tina Sorenson - Doctor. *Mr. Bergman - Mage called in on the case. *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - shaman involved with case. (Identity assumed) *Wildman - famous case of brain injury with regeneration. * Ribbon (Mentioned, as "strange little goth girl".) *Dr. Henry Silva - new director at ARC *Chuck Jarett - Dr. Silva’s aide *Dr. Traconi - doctor thawing out frozen *unnamed technicians *Dr. Kumar - medical magician *Dr. Jean-Michael Aranis - Whateley powers expert *Dr. Richard Hewley - Whateley powers expert *unnamed nurse *Dr. Polland - Whateley powers expert *Dr. Ted Rascomb - Doyle Medical expert *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress, hacker extraordinary *Michiko Shugendo - Dean of Students *Elaine Claire - Assistant Dean of Students, later Dean of Students *Twinkletoes - Walt Reynolds (mention) *Cornflower - Debra Matson (mention) *Catapult - mention *Ping Pong - David Wilson - mention, deceased *Farm Boy - John Hinson - mention, deceased’ *Vanity Girl - Vanessa Barton *Tractor - Jake Barton *Mrs. Cody *Cerulea - Laura Samuels (mentioned) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:ElrodW